gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Matthew Morrison
Matthew James Morrison is an American actor born on October 30, 1978 in Fort Ord, California. He portrays Will Schuester on the FOX TV show, Glee. Personal Life As a self-professed theatre geek from sunny Fort Ord in California, the young Matthew Morrison spent his school years much like the glee performers from the show, starring in school musicals and plays. The budding star was also voted class president and prom king. Morrison then attended New York University's Tisch School of the Arts but grew disenchanted and dropped out, only to land himself a role in the Broadway version of Footloose. Briefly a member of the boy band LMNT, he quit for a role in the stage revival of The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Morrison was engaged to actress, Chrishell Stause, from December 9, 2006 to 2007.CURTAIN CUTIE: MATTHEW MORRISON June 2007.Matthew Morrison Opens Up About His Engagment to Chrishell Stause. July 2013, On June 27, 2013, Morrison announced that he's engaged to his girlfriend Renee Puente.Glee's Matthew Morrison Is Engaged to Renee Puente June 2013. He and Renee planned to get married in 2015 because they want to take their time in making preparations for the perfect wedding. Matthew Morrison - Matthew Morrison to get married in 2015 October 2013 Career In January 2003, he starred as Link Larkin in the Broadway musical Hairspray. Hairspray was his big break into Broadway. To this day, he is still best friends with his co-star Marissa Jaret Winokur. In September 2004, he appeared in an ABC made for TV movie, Once Upon a Mattress with Carol Burnett, Denis O'Hare, Tracy Ullman, and Zooey Deschanel. In April 2005, he starred in the Tony-nominated musical The Light in the Piazza, a musical by Craig Lucas and Adam Guettel. He received a Tony nomination for his role as Fabrizio Naccarelli. In October 2005, he performed in the comedy A Naked Girl on the Appian Way. From October to November 2006, he starred on the daytime soap opera As The World Turns as Adam Hughes Munson. He appeared in the movie Music and Lyrics in February 2007 as Ray, the manager of Cora Corman, and as Evan Webber, a professional dancer in the 2012 film What To Expect When You're Expecting. While performing as Lieutenant Cable in the 2008 Broadway revival of South Pacific, Matthew got the call about a musical television show - Glee. He auditioned with the song Over The Rainbow and got the part that would change his life forever: Will Schuester, the optimistic high school teacher and coach of the newly revived glee club, New Directions In April 2011, he recorded a song with Sting called Let Your Soul Be Your Pilot.Youtube which was featured on his debut solo album released in May 2011. On June 4, 2013, Morrison released his second studio album, Where It All Began. It was released through Maroon 5's lead singer Adam Levine's own record label, 222 Records. ''Glee'' Morrison was discovered by creator of Glee, Ryan Murphy. Murphy had spent three months scouting for performers to join his cast, and Morrison filled the multi-talented bill for teacher, Will Schuester. In 2010, he was rated 79th on the most sexiest TV actors list. ''People ''magazine named him as one of the Sexiest Men Alive in 2009 (along with co-stars Cory Monteith and Mark Salling) and 2010, and in 2012 was named one of the World's Most Beautiful (along with frequent guest star Kristin Chenoweth). For his work on Glee, he has been honored with a Satellite Award, two Golden Globe nominations and an Emmy nomination. Filmography Films Television Trivia * He uses Lubriderm in his hair.Matthew Morrison, Cory Monteith, Lea Michele Radar Interview 1:20 - 1:24 mintues in. * His nicknames are "Matty Fresh," "Fresh," "Fresh Step," and "Matty too Fresh."'Glee' cast share their nicknames 0:42 - 0:49 mintues in. * He has been engaged twice. The first engagement ended in 2007 and the second engagement started in 2013. * His favorite curse word is "motherf***er" Gallery 1-matthew.jpg Matthewmorrison.jpg Morris1.jpg Matthew-morrison-1.jpg Dream On11.jpg Poster-glee-6212449-510-755.jpg WillSchuester.jpg will-schuester-glee-season-2.jpg Glee-glee-6211907-2107-2560.jpg 400px-Mattewseason2.jpg F7EAD488-7726-4E0B-AC4D-BB29ED9ECC7E extra.jpg Matthew-Morrison-aka-Mr-Schuester-on-Glee-glee-8312062-219-361.jpg Will2010-1521721 100 100.jpg ImaWges.jpg ImaSges.jpg imagefs.jpg imtages.jpg iWSmages.jpg Toomuch.png Vlcsnap-2011-03-12-14h52m33s123.png willemma.jpg Harrisglee.jpg Tumblr lic5wdADQR1qh2t30o1 500.jpg One-less-bell-to-answer-glee-kristin-chenoweth.jpg Matthewkristinintvw-1302040367.jpg Kristin-Chenoweth-and-Matthew-Morrison-2.jpg Kristin+Chenoweth++Matthew+Morrison+km30.jpg Kristin+Chenoweth++Matthew+Morrison+0000xyzf.jpg Kristen-300x273.jpg AB-glee-480.jpg 109020012.jpg 109019909.jpg 350x.jpg April and Will singing Fire.jpg tumblr_lr9r8fCNjU1qe3jx9o8_400.jpg gasp.jpeg 2m4rbs1.gif Gleeemmawillkiss.jpg Hellokiss.jpg ImagesCA8YTA68.jpg ImagesCA9E4CYI.jpg ImagesCAFKX0NB.jpg ImagesCAI49QDB.jpg ImagesCAKWKIC4.jpg ImagesCAM53I2P.jpg ImagesCAMZBX85.jpg WillYAIYAI.png WillTPPP.png Portal-Somewhere.jpg 300px-WillSeason2.jpg 300_725341.jpg 117747_matthew-morrison-as-will-schuester-on-glee.jpg F7EAD488-7726-4E0B-AC4D-BB29ED9ECC7E_extra.jpg Glee+Episode+19+6.jpg glee-dream-on-top.jpg Glee-Neil-Morrison_400.jpg Matthew-morrison342.jpg Matthew-morrison5.jpg Matthew-Morrison2.jpg Matthew-morrison.jpg Matthew Morrison3.jpg Beauty14.jpg 127853 dish-of-salt-gleek-out-with-matthew-morrison.jpg tumblr_ltvee9B0fS1r2iv0zo1_500.jpg 375px-MatthewMorrison-costume.jpg matthew-morrison-sag2012-1.jpg matthew-morrison-sag2012-2.jpg WillPhotShXII.JPG WillPhotShXI.JPG WillPhotShX.JPG WillPhotShVIII.JPG WillPhotShVII.JPG WillPhotShVI.JPG WillPhotShV.JPG WillPhotShIX.JPG WillPhotShIV.JPG WillPhotShIII.JPG WillPhotShII.JPG WillPhotSh.JPG MM2.jpg|Matthew Morrison Tumblr m3h5y0gdma1qkxuj7o3 400-1-.jpg Tumblr m3h5y0gdma1qkxuj7o1 1280-1-.jpg MatthewMorrisonatCapitol.jpg MatthewMorrisonFordGala.jpg MatthewMorrisonSong.jpg Mattmorrisongala.jpg MatthewMorrisonPromoShoot.jpg MatthewMorrison.jpg Matthew.jpg Matthew.png Matthew-morrison-details-2a.jpg MatthewMorrison.jpg MatthewRedCarpet (16).png Matthew-Morrison-shaved-head.jpg MatthewMorrisonSong.jpg MatthewMorrisonFordGala.jpg MatthewMorrisonatCapitol.jpg Jane Lynch & Matthew Morrison.jpg Matthew-morrison-sag2012-2.jpg Matthew-morrison-sag2012-1.jpg Matthew Morrison.jpg 375px-MatthewMorrison-costume.jpg MatthewMorrison-costume.jpg Matthew-morrison.jpg Matthew-wiki.jpg Matthew Morrison vs. Neil Patrick Harris.jpg WemmaMatthewandJayma.jpg CuteJaymaandMatthew.jpg JaymaandMatthew.jpg Matthew-morrison-details.jpg Glee-dont-stand-so-close-to-me-young-girl-matthew-morrison.jpg Matthew-morrison-nur-mit-rhythmusgef-hl-cmga613876a-1175-4ac9-b3fc-47d1ec5b44d8 large.jpg Matthew-morrison-hopes-will-schuester-stays-single.jpg Matthew morrison as will schuester from glee pose premiere.jpg Glee-interview-matthew-morrison-dl-sized-image-425x284-e1272565844823.jpg Matthew-morrison-1.jpg Matthew-Morrison4543.jpg Matthew-morrison342.jpg Matthew-morrison5.jpg Matthew-Morrison2.jpg Matthew Morrison3.jpg 225725_10151386005352116_1568869358_n.jpg SPL551115 006.jpg SPL551115 009.jpg SPL551115 008.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Screening+Matthew+Morrison+TQ8 oNkz7Nvx.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Screening+Matthew+Morrison+TmGB4NOOklRx.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Screening+Matthew+Morrison+9jUqMsMDfMix.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Screening+Matthew+Morrison+I21KAzZl8Wex.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Screening+Matthew+Morrison+WB6ICeH0hZQx.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Screening+Matthew+Morrison+10ihHAevC7sx.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Performs+54+Below+Celebrate+0o9uWA6XZbdl.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Performs+54+Below+Celebrate+CtotbwcOaMpl.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Performs+54+Below+Celebrate+GrBvXaT444Hl.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Performs+54+Below+Celebrate+C-Gf-z5fCe0l.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Performs+54+Below+Celebrate+rNmilrbU4b5l.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Matthew+Morrison+Leaves+NBC+Naa3v9cMM31x.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Celebs+Stop+Today+Show+QLDxy5tBzwHx.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Matthew+Morrison+Honored+cidzDvuYO4Xx.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Matthew+Morrison+Honored+GQ48df0ycWPx.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Matthew+Morrison+Honored+HCyFmfO7yKIx.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Matthew+Morrison+Honored+2N-svySWM3ex.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Matthew+Morrison+Honored+hIcz86RJGrRx.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Matthew+Morrison+Honored+sajY8FIqW3Cx.jpg 170247776.jpg|Matthew at the Tony Award 170247774.jpg 170247762.jpg SPL560228_012.jpg SPL560228_027.jpg SPL560228_022.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Celebs+Attend+Matthew+Morrison+A VLFztHOgbl.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Celebs+Attend+Matthew+Morrison+H142gI91Dsll.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Celebs+Attend+Matthew+Morrison+pIkJjmWeWX9l.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Celebs+Attend+Matthew+Morrison+kh jFa67amSl.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Celebs+Attend+Matthew+Morrison+NlDluNtqYCWl.jpg LuUebdp.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Celebs+Attend+Matthew+Morrison+F3B9yFYdtagl.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Celebs+Attend+Matthew+Morrison+bYR-hSZuRq2l.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Celebs+Attend+Matthew+Morrison+ByI5Ea9oSQUl.jpg FFN Morrison Matthew FLYNETUK 062013 51135366.jpg FFN Morrison Matthew FLYNETUK 062013 51135365.jpg Wenn20453605.jpg Wenn20453606.jpg Wenn20453611.jpg Wenn20453613.jpg Wenn20453612.jpg Wenn20453614.jpg Wenn20456466.jpg Wenn20456467.jpg Wenn20456468.jpg SPL563405 006.jpg SPL563405 010.jpg SPL563405 011.jpg SPL563405 008.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Celebs+Serpentine+Gallery+QvlEw8dW7k x.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Celebs+Serpentine+Gallery+qJbLSVjpY9xx.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Celebs+Serpentine+Gallery+3 288Af23N0x.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Celebs+Arrive+Charlie+Chocolate+xmXq887dRe5x.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Celebs+Arrive+Charlie+Chocolate+WuoQNPr90D x.jpg Matthew+Morrison+Celebs+Arrive+Charlie+Chocolate+pfxepPFEFjUx.jpg 171427385.jpg 171427370.jpg 171427314.jpg 171427299.jpg 171427295.jpg SPL575511 020.jpg SPL575511 001.jpg SPL575511 011.jpg Matthew+Morrison+smiles+ukelele+hand+heads+7rJm2CUMqKix.jpg Matthew+Morrison+smiles+ukelele+hand+heads+RNe3A3EanXox.jpg 175099663.jpg 175105880.jpg 175099708.jpg Matthew_2013_Teen_Choice_Awards.jpg Matt in China.jpg 1238954 10151608914192116 1980144481 n.png 1235421 10151608914477116 1841821675 n.png 1235306 10151608914617116 1218016435 n.png 1011649 10151608914252116 967728318 n.png 1003169 10151608914382116 1063509277 n.png 563476 10151608914487116 1313670513 n.png 1015 10151608913862116 2114093609 n.png Ra94P5A.png 1235934 10151609901807116 210403348 n.jpg 1233415 10151609901722116 270583697 n.jpg 1229865 10151609901572116 641259955 n.jpg 999846 10151609901677116 1603293275 n.jpg 1239002 435366549915651 543715483 n.jpg Tumblr mud7umunBU1ql1znmo2 1280.jpg Lea, Jane, Ryan, and Matthew.jpg Jane and Matthew Oct. 8.jpg Jane 10.8.jpg 1382163 10151662089262116 1319554588 n.jpg tumblr_muiu1zM2Hv1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg MatthewM2.jpg MatthewM1.jpg 1377623 10151675838552116 397573466 n.jpg Matthew Halloween 2013.jpg Matthew Halloween 2013(2).jpg Matthew Halloween 2013(3).jpg Matthew Halloween (3).jpg 1425762 10151702686032116 802568800 n.jpg Matthew Halloween 2013 (3).jpg Matt/red car.jpg Matt short sleeves in mid Nov..jpg Matthew Morrison on Radio DeeJay Chiama Italy (2).jpg Matthew Morrison on Radio DeeJay Chiama Italy (3).jpg Matthew Morrison on Radio DeeJay Chiama Italy (4).jpg Matthew Morrison on Radio DeeJay Chiama Italy (5).jpg Matthew Morrison on Radio DeeJay Chiama Italy (6).jpg Matthew on Radio DeeJay Chiama Italy (1).jpg Matthew Morrison This Christmas The Talk 1.jpg Matthew Morrison This Christmas The Talk 2.jpg Matthew Morrison This Christmas The Talk 3.jpg Matthew Morrison This Christmas The Talk 4.png Matthew Morrison This Christmas The Talk 5.png Matthew Morrison This Christmas The Talk 6.jpg 600full-matthew-morrison.jpg 600full-matthew-morrison (2).jpg 600full-matthew-morrison (3).jpg 600full-matthew-morrison (4).jpg 600full-matthew-morrison (5).jpg 600full-matthew-morrison (7).jpg 600full-matthew-morrison (8).jpg 600full-matthew-morrison (9).jpg 600full-matthew-morrison (10).jpg 968full-matthew-morrison.jpg 600full-matthew-morrison (11).jpg 600full-matthew-morrison (12).jpg Willtrio.jpg Matthew_Morrison_Look.jpg matthewLAX.jpg MatthewLAX2.jpg MatthewLAX3.jpg MatthewLAX4.jpg RS April.jpg Lea Michele TVandSatweek.jpg Lea Michele TVandSatweek 2.jpg tumblr_mz6xanAflF1r4ezfzo1_250.jpg tumblr_mz6xanAflF1r4ezfzo2_250.jpg tumblr_mz6xanAflF1r4ezfzo3_250.jpg tumblr_mz6xanAflF1r4ezfzo4_250.jpg tumblr_mz7d0kqkAU1r4ezfzo1_250.jpg tumblr_mz7d0kqkAU1r4ezfzo2_250.jpg tumblr_mz7d0kqkAU1r4ezfzo3_250.jpg tumblr_mz7d0kqkAU1r4ezfzo4_250.jpg Tumblr mzgo7rRsku1qiicbko1 500.jpg Tumblr n1jd2puaeJ1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg Tumblr n1jd2puaeJ1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Matt in 2001.jpg 100th episode celebration.jpg Matt morrison hot yum abs.jpg References Category:Actors